Lunatic Parade Vol One!
by gabriel ricard
Summary: A simple, stupid little story to keep me writing even with my comps disk drive broken! read on and spite with flames cause this isn't anything close to what I usually write!


Lunatic Parade-#1

Lunatic Parade-#1

A Lunar: EB fan fic

By Gabe "Godlike" Ricard

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Don't sue please.

Despite the fact my comp is still on the fritz I'm determined to get some stuff out there. So, with the family computer that affords me very little time I'm going to put out a small series of really short Lunar fics that are in the spirit of the EB comics. Bare in mind, this is not what or how I write so if your new to my twisted little word, go check out my other stuff. In the meantime, enjoy this sad, sad effort.

(Hiro, Lucia, Ronfar, Nall and Ruby sit in a worn down classroom from Vane. It's obvious this was once a great room of learning but now is a mere shell of those great days. Everyone except Lucia is wearing a mask of intense boredom. And who could blame them? They all seem to be wondering how they got talked into this. Lemina is standing at the front of the class glowing with the fact she has actual people in here. Lucia looks eager and seems to enjoy Lemina's rambling about the history of Vane, which is quickly turning into a history of the Ausa family.)

Lemina: And so with the marriage of Mia Ausa and Nash came…

Hiro: (whispering) Am I the only one who's bored to tears?

Ronfar: Nope

Ruby: Not by a long shot

Nall: zzz…wha?! Oh…(falls back asleep) zzzzz

Lucia: I'm really enjoying this! it's so fascinating

Ronfar: Yeah Lucia, you'd think that wouldn't you?

Hiro: Hey! What do you mean by that Ronfar?!

Ronfar: Nothin Hiro, what'd you care?

Hiro: I…um…

Lucia: Because Hiro likes me!

Hiro: ?!?!?!

Lucia: as a friend!

Hiro:….Whew! (Safe for now!)

Ronfar: Yeah right…(whisper's closely to Hiro) I know you love her man…and I must say, it's really childish

Hiro: Well what about you and Marui?!  
Ronfar: Well that's a love that transcends the ages and is far too great for you to grasp

Hiro: Riiiiight

Ronfar: rrrr…you're lucky I don't have my anger dice with me!  
Hiro: Well YOU'RE lucky I don't have my sword with me!  
Ronfar: (getting louder) oh yeah?

Hiro: (also getting louder) yeah!

Lemina: (finally noticing) hey you two cut it out! 

(They both ignore her and continue fighting!)

Lemina: Okay FINE! TAKE THIS!!!! MEGA FIRE MAGIC!! (Throws a blaze at everyone's desks surrounding them with a Ring of Fire) And it'll close in more every time you talk!

Ruby: But I didn't do anything! (Yelps as the fire closes in an inch)

Nall: Me neither! (The same)

Lemina: Now you'll all listen to the glorious history of Vane and magic!  
Hiro: But you spend the first hour talking about your new cat! (Fire closes in two inches)

Lemina: That's part of it too! 

Lucia: Lemina this isn't very nice…(raises her hands and causes her fire ring to disappear)

Lemina: Eep! (Regains herself) oh well, YOU were actually paying attention so anyway-

Hiro: Someone help us! Anyone! Annyyyyyoneeeeeeeeee!!!!! (cries as the fire is now a mere inch away) 

(A sudden blast of light appears destroying all of the fire rings. At the same time, the wall collapses as a ship forces its way in. it's obvious that it's the Dragonship Destiny)

All: LEO!

Leo: (standing on the deck of the ship holding his sword high in a noble pose) Yes! It is I Lord Leo the white knight! And I am here to save you from this horrible nightmare!  
All: (Except Lemina) Yahhhh!!

Lemina: Now just wait a second Ronfar! I- (Is interrupted as a dozen men come off in a flurry of arms and legs, grab Lemina and drag her off) Leo jumps off the deck and lands where Lemina stood)

Ronfar: At last, we can get out of here! I'm gonna go get a beer! (Gets up to leave but sees two guards approach his desk) huh? What gives Leo?!

Leo: NOW we can get into some REAL history! The history of Althena's Guard!

All: (except Lucia who seems excited at the idea) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Several hours later, Leo is going on at great length about goddess knows what. Everyone save for Lucia is even more bored then they were before. Lemina is starting to look pretty good at this point)

Hiro: Someone…. Anyone…end my suffering. Just knock me out.)

Lucia: Okay Hiro…if you say so (blasts Hiro with Atomic Burn causing Hiro to fall to the ground burned to a crisp)

Hiro: Thank you Lucia.

End.

Pretty pathetic huh? Well with the time I have on this comp it's all I can do, let me know what you thought and check out some of my other stuff too. Thanks for reading.


End file.
